


【艾萨】悬溺

by MajoHane



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoHane/pseuds/MajoHane
Summary: *现Pa x 架空背景*HE向
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 3





	【艾萨】悬溺

1.

三年了，这个习惯不曾间断。

尽管他很快又会收回视线，并且用自嘲的语气在心里告诉自己：这不是他。他的眉毛更加高挑一些，脸上有小雀斑，刻意勾起一侧嘴角的时候痞气十足。

短暂的自嘲以后是浓烈的失落。

思绪混杂着，冲动在心底浮现又被压下，萨波清晰的明白：不管再怎么相似，他们也不是他。因为你可以在任何一个陌生人的身上找到与他相似的影子，可是他的灵魂却是独一无二的。

是的，萨波必须承认他的举动有多么可笑。

明明他比任何人都清楚自己是最接受不了那人的仿制品存在，不管多像都不行，可他却又摇摆着在自欺欺人，并且乐此不彼。

走在这条熟悉的大街，入目的每一寸景色都能牵起连篇的记忆，一切仿佛昨日，一切又恍若隔世。

他似乎看到那个黑头发的青年就在他身边，眯着眼笑，脸上的小雀斑随着笑容一跳一跳。

萨波知道这是自己的幻觉，可他还是忍不住笑了，像他们分开前那般幸福甜蜜。

手机发出的通知铃声，口袋中随之而来的震动打破了这美好的时刻。

笑容随着那人的幻影一同消失。

他低头掏出手机看了一眼上边的短信内容，简单地回复一句「好的」。

2.

萨博的酒量其实不好，只不过他的酒品太好了，导致大家都误以为他的酒量很好。

从酒吧出来后萨博独自走在回家的路上。

寒冷的夜风迎面扑来，吹得他昏昏沉沉的脑袋稍微清醒了一些。

他又忘了带外套，正值初冬气温本来就偏低，身上那件薄薄的棉质长袖根本起不了保暖作用。

他想起那件总是披在他身上的、还带着余温的外套，和那双大冬天依旧暖得像个小火炉的手。

他曾经拥有。

但不知道是谁说过，越是幸福的过往，失去以后再回忆起来就越是苦涩。

他看着街道上来来往往的人群，年轻的情侣或带着孩子的父母，似乎只有他一个形单影只，在这座城市中瑟瑟。

他下意识地摩挲着那枚戴在他无名指上的银戒指。

然而命运之神的恶作剧却来得这么突然又恶劣。

那枚本该与他的手指大小合适的戒指轻易地落了下来，像一只灵活的小淘气穿过人群，滚出护栏，落入了护栏那头的大海里。

萨博没有犹豫，在人们惊讶的叫喊中翻出护栏，毫不犹豫地跟着那枚戒指跳了下去。

扑通。

刺骨的冰冷从四面八方袭来，夜晚的海水似乎比黑夜还要来得黑暗。

萨博抓住了那枚淘气的戒指，并紧紧地将它拥入怀里。

3.

“奥特卢克.萨博？”

金发少年抬起头，一张俊俏的脸孔映入眼帘。

“有什么事吗？”

他礼貌性地朝对方笑了笑，手上书写的动作并没有停止。

“我叫波特卡斯.D.艾斯，从今天开始我们就是朋友了。”

黑发少年咧开嘴朝他笑的比外边的太阳还要来得灿烂。

“为什么你要和我做朋友呢？是因为有人让你来跟我做朋友？还是你觉得我一个人很可怜？”他刻意把话说得尖锐。

因为父亲工作的关系，他已经习惯了频繁转学，也习惯了独自一个人的日子。

这其中也有过像黑发少年一样主动向他示好的人，可是他们大部分都抱着目的，又或则是存粹的同情，萨波明确知道的是无论哪一样，他都不想要。

他既不想被利用，也不想被怜悯。

“都不是。”出乎意料的是黑发少年并没有被他不友善的语气冒犯：“我想跟你做朋友是因为你长得很好看。”

这是一个有些太过直率的理由。

可是萨博交到了他人生中第一个朋友。

4.

艾斯是篮球队里的大红人，样貌俊俏球技一流，学校里不管是男生还是女生大部分都是他的粉丝。

同时他也是学校里的人气王，下到食堂阿姨上到校董爱德华.纽盖特先生，大家都喜欢这个有着灿烂笑容的大男孩。

除了斯摩格老师，因为他是一个口是心非的男人。

萨博有些小小的骄傲。

在众多粉丝与朋友中，他跟艾斯的关系是最亲密的。

他们一起上学放学，一起在彼此家写过作业，一起在周末出门游玩，偶尔带上来艾斯家串门子的表弟路飞。

萨博当然知道自己对艾斯的心意，可他并没有表露出来。因为他担心这份心意表露之后，这份友情可能会以悲剧落幕，他不愿意。

5.

某个盛夏，两人在路飞的死缠烂打下不得不答应陪着他去参加一年一度的庙会。

萨博没有和服，于是跟艾斯借了一件。

艾斯从衣柜里翻出一堆色彩鲜艳的，却都被萨博一一否决。最后他选了那件被艾斯压在最下面的蓝色和服。

两个少年的身形相差不大，那身沉稳的蓝与萨博的气质格外相配，简直就像为他量身定做，萨博表示很满意。

三个人高高兴兴出发前往庙会。

谁知道不一会儿路飞就不见了，两人慌慌张张找了半天，最后发现人家跟朋友一起玩的正开心。

艾斯本来就暴脾气，直接上前赏了路飞一个爆栗然后扯着萨博自个儿走了。任凭路飞在他们背后哭得稀里哗啦，他看都不看一眼。

最后萨博看不下去了，用一盒变态辣味的章鱼烧哄好了生气的艾斯。

一路上有不少女孩上前与二人搭讪，可是都被艾斯微笑着礼貌回拒，一个个垂头丧气地走了。

“你没想过找女朋友吗？”萨博忍不住问他，“你要是找女朋友的话，露玖阿姨会很高兴的。”

“她们没你好看。”艾斯看似漫不经心地回答，可他的嘴角却紧张地抿着。

萨博并没有注意到这点。

“要是我跟你告白呢？”他原本只是想逗逗艾斯，谁知道艾斯转过头来一脸认真地看着他：“我会答应。所以你会跟我告白吗？”

萨博脸红了。

他有些窘迫地撇过头去：“这个玩笑不好笑。”

“我没有开玩笑，我是真的喜欢你。”他说，“你呢？萨博。你喜欢我吗？”

“我也喜欢你。”

短短五个字似乎用尽了他毕生的勇气。

与此同时，绚丽的烟花在他们头顶绽放，似乎在为他们祝贺。艾斯兴奋地欢呼着把他抱起来转了个圈，笑容比烟花还要灿烂。

那时候他真的以为他们会一起走到最后。

6.

父亲的罪行被发现了。

在被扣押上庭的前一天夜晚，乘着夜深人静、所有人都在睡梦当中，父亲放火烧了屋子。

那个虚荣的男人宁可玉碎，也不愿接受他应得的审判。

偌大豪华的别墅在熊熊烈火中化为废墟，萨博的父母丧生火海，生前光鲜亮丽的两人化作焦黑干尸。萨博虽然奇迹般地逃过一劫，但也受了重伤：他的半张脸毁了容，身体也留下了永不痊愈的伤疤。

那个挖出父亲黑料的男人是高级警官哥尔.D.罗杰。萨博曾经在艾斯的全家福里看过这个男人——他是艾斯的父亲。

多么可笑。

艾斯的父亲间接杀了他的父亲。

其实他并不怨恨罗杰，他早就知道父亲做的那些肮脏事，他甚至感谢罗杰代替他拆穿了父亲假惺惺的面具。

可艾斯似乎不这么想。

他是个过于直率的大男孩，这个世界在他眼里太过善良，而父亲的举动在他看来太过残忍。他厉声谴责他的父亲伤害了萨博的父母，甚至间接导致了他们的死亡。

萨博几度想要去向艾斯解释，可艾斯却因为愧疚对他避而不见。

住院期间艾斯的母亲曾经来过一次，印象里那个温柔美丽的金发女人面色憔悴、眼圈通红地向萨博道歉。

萨博很内疚。

「如果我与艾斯不曾相识，那么今天，艾斯一家是不是就不用承担这无谓的痛苦？他们依旧会是温馨快乐的一家三口。」

他想着，最后他选择了离开。

离开艾斯，离开这座城市，离开那些幸福美好的过往。

只留下一封写满他想告诉艾斯的话的信。

只带走艾斯送给他的那枚银色戒指。

7.

他到了另一座城市开始他的新生活。

这里的生活比他想象中还要来的更加美好。

他与新环境融入得很好，跟新朋友的相处也非常融洽。他们都是一群热情友善的好人，偶尔萨博会透过他们回忆起他与艾斯相处的时光。

他很想念他的爱人，只不过他已经没有站在对方身边的资格。

夜里他偶尔会梦到艾斯为了他与罗杰争吵的画面，以及露玖眼圈通红的道歉。深深的内疚感像一条巨蟒盘踞在他胸口，紧紧勒住他的心肺，他感到窒息。

这种感觉就像溺水，每一次的呼吸都伴随着撕心裂肺疼痛，每一声呼喊都被淹没在水中。你只能一个人默默的、孤单的在恐惧中挣扎，直到最后被黑暗吞噬。

冰冷的海水不断地往肺里灌，然后又像火焰般在体内燃烧起来。

要死了吗？可能吧。

其实他不会游泳。

他知道做了一个愚蠢的决定，可是他并不后悔。

银色的戒指被他紧紧握在手心里，那是他活着的唯一动力，是他的心脏、他的灵魂、他的命。

——他们曾经属于彼此的证明。

8.

当那个留着金色卷发的青年从他身边掠过时，艾斯感觉到全身血液都在那瞬间凝固了。

会是他吗？

那个让他朝思暮想了三年的人。

艾斯的目光下意识地跟着那人转，只见青年利落地翻过栏杆，在人们此起彼伏的惊叫声中毫不犹豫地跳进海里。

路灯将他的侧脸映得格外清晰。

尽管那可怖的烧伤盘踞了他的半张脸，但依旧掩盖不了那人与生俱来的俊美。

是他。

艾斯几乎是毫不犹豫地跟着萨博一起跳了下去。

冰凉刺骨的海水并没有阻碍艾斯前进的脚步，但昏暗的视线让他不得不花了一点时间去寻找那个金色的身影。

待眼睛开始适应黑暗以后，他看见了萨博。

金发的青年已经失去了意识，任由海流拽着他东拉西扯。向来梳理整齐的金发凌乱却也唯美地披散开来，像童话故事中人鱼的尾巴。

艾斯伸出手把人往怀里揽住往上游。

上岸后艾斯发现热心的路人们叫来了救护车，两人都被尽职的医护人员强制送往医院。

路途中艾斯发现了萨博即便昏迷也紧握的拳头。

他想里面肯定是让萨博做出这么冲动的举动的理由。

在好奇心的驱使下，他掰开了萨博的拳头。

那静静躺在萨博掌心里的，是跟他左手无名指上戴着的一样的银戒指。

“……笨蛋。”

在眼泪掉下来的那一刻，他却幸福地笑了。

9.

黑暗中一只无形的大手拽着他的腿，他感觉到自己在不断往下坠。不管他怎么努力挣扎都无法挣脱。

恐惧，迷茫，绝望。

「好可怕。艾斯……谁都好，救救我。」

他一遍又一遍地呼喊着，不厌其烦。

恍惚中有一只温暖的手握住了他，用力地把他往上拉。

那瞬间所有的不安都消失了。

那片黑暗在他脚下变得越来越小，最后渐渐消失不见。

他抬起头。

耀眼的白让他不自觉眯起双眼。

天亮了。

10.

白色的天花板他并不陌生。

脑袋里还有点昏昏沉沉，似乎是宿醉。

四肢沉重得像是被灌了铅，动弹不得。

过一会儿，萨博感觉自己能控制自己的身体了。他有些焦急的抬起手，确定戒指好好地戴在手指上后才松了口气。

“那东西有那么重要？至于让你连命都不要了？”

萨博身子猛地一僵。

他缓慢地转过头来。

黑发男人双手抱环坐在他床边，英气的眉头皱的死紧，连本该活泼的雀斑此刻也抑郁地聚拢在一起，像是下雨前的乌云。薄唇紧紧抿着，愤怒的语气里带着满满的担忧。

这也是幻觉吗？

他犹豫着伸出手。

熟悉的体温从手掌蔓延开来，提醒着他这不是幻觉。

“艾斯……”他颤抖着呼唤对方的名字。

他的手被人反握着，那人左手无名指上相同款式的银色戒指吸引了他的目光。

“捉迷藏游戏结束了，我找到你了。”他说，“这一次我不会再放你离开了。”


End file.
